


Oh how you wound me Jean

by Android18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, Pirate AU, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android18/pseuds/Android18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh off the boat pirate, Jean, meets the world renowned pirate, Marco.  They fight their way to stake their claim to the seven seas trying to one-up each other along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh how you wound me Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [probablysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysoup/gifts).



> Surprise! I was your secret santa!! You gave me so many options it was hard to pick just one lol I hope you enjoy your gift!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to draw! I look forward to doing this again next year! 
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at drinkthatcactusjuice.tumblr.com 
> 
> Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
